Treinta es mejor que uno
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. 30 viñetas. Naruto/Sakura. Si dos cabezas son mejor que una, ¿qué tal treinta cabezas? ¿Treinta clones de sombra para tratar de conquistar a Sakura-chan? Sonaba prometedor... ¿o no, Sakura-chan?
1. Cambio

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **04. Cambio

* * *

Naruto examinó las palmas de sus manos como si éstas contuvieran los secretos del mundo o un inmenso poder invisible a los ojos. La paz había retornado a Konoha y aunque quizás era momentánea, planeaba disfrutarla al máximo, pues semanas y meses de entrenamientos exhaustivos lo habían dejado completamente molido. Si bien habían sido necesarios y mucho más fáciles gracias a sus clones de sombra que aprendían mucho más en forma de grupo, en esos momentos en lo único que quería pensar era en relajarse. Quizás hasta se permitiría el lujo de invitar a Sakura-chan a comer y quizás, sólo quizás, ella aceptaría. La sola idea lo hacía sonreír.

Sakura habá cambiado su forma de hablarle y sobretodo su forma de tratarle, muchísimo. Y cada día que no pasaba luchando por el bien del mundo, se permitía pensar en ella unos momentos, preguntándose si alguna vez podría alcanzarla, si alguna vez, cuando el mundo tuviera paz definitiva, sería su vida amorosa y su trabajo como Hokage, lo único que ocupara su mente.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para acelerar el proceso de uno y obtener al otro... Pero aquello no era como un entrenamiento, donde tenía que memorizar un montón de técnicas y lanzarlas con sus clones de sombra, claro que... ¡Bingo!

Se levantó súbitamente del tejado de su apartamento, donde había estado acostado hacia apenas pocos segundos, observando las nubes pasar. Aquello no era un entrenamiento propiamente dicho, pero nadie le había asegurado que sus métodos eran infalibles.

Si dos cabezas son mejor que una, ¿qué tal treinta cabezas? ¿Treinta clones de sombra para tratar de conquistar a Sakura-chan? Sonaba prometedor, esperanzador y mientras hacia los signos necesarios para comenzar con su contraataque, no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, casi hasta los límites que le permitía su mandíbula, de pura felicidad ante la que él consideraba una excelente idea.

A lo lejos, Sakura se estremeció. Algo estaba cambiando y presentía que no era nada bueno.


	2. Conquista

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **10. Conquista

* * *

Se escuchaban un sinfín de pasos y de risas de júbilo, alegres y simpáticas. Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante el molesto ruido que perturbaba a los pacientes ese día, pues necesitaban reposo y ella darle un buen puñetazo al causante de tal alboroto, quien sospechaba era el siempre problemático Naruto. ¿En qué estaría metido esta vez? ¿Una persecución? ¿Un robo? ¿O algo más embarazoso...? La sola idea relajó su semblante hasta que casi sonrió, porque era típico de Naruto comportarse así, típico buscar problemas y solucionarlos.

No fue hasta que una marabunta de personas llegó hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba, que se dio cuenta de que el asunto era mucho más grande de lo que ella pensaba y que, lo peor de todo, era que ella era la víctima. ¿De qué? Pronto lo averiguaría.

—¡Sakura-chan! —vociferaron al unísono los treinta clones de sombra con cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa confiada—. ¡Sal conmigo por favor!

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, Naruto? —imprimió un tono de reprimenda en su voz y alzó una ceja para remarcar que estaba enojada—. Estás molestando a los pacientes.

—Es un excelente plan —dijo uno de ellos, mientras el resto asentía para expresar su conformidad—. Si los clones de sombra me hacen aprender más rápido... ¿No crees que me harán conquistarte más rápido?

A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero el muchacho no estuvo seguro si fue por ira o por vergüenza, porque inmediatamente después recibió un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo desaparecer. Era un clon de sombra y una oportunidad menos.

—Eh... quizás mejor cuando termines tu turno —dijo el resto de ellos, acobardados de pronto por la fuerza y agresividad de la muchacha, que los hizo salir en estampida del hospital.

El problema se había ido... momentáneamente.

Ahora tendría veintinueve cosas más de las cuales preocuparse cuando saliera de turno y de sólo pensarlo le dio dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarle eso a ella?


	3. Ruina

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **27. Ruina

* * *

El ocaso estaba despuntando en el horizonte, bañando con sus rayos mortecinos los tejados y casas de Konoha, anunciando nuevamente el fin de la jornada laboral. Naruto había esperado pacientemente a Sakura mientras terminaba su ronda, comiendo alegremente ramen en Ichiraku y arrepintiéndose después de ver su monedero vacío a causa de tantos clones comelones.

Estaba decidido a lograrlo a cualquier costo, estaba decidido a que Sakura saliera con él y por esa misma decisión había mantenido a sus clones cerca, pendientes y vigilantes de los movimientos de la mujer, porque de esa manera podría aprender más cosas, podría conocer más cosas.

Qué lástima que nunca se le ocurrió ser más discreto, porque cuando un grito hendió el aire, un grito proveniente de los vestidores de enfermeras, ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de sus clones se había quedado a espiar el vestidor y cuando Sakura se dio cuenta lo mandó a volar diez metros en el aire antes de hacerlo desaparecer.

Si Naruto pensaba y confiaba en esa estrategia, estaba muy equivocado.

Para el final de la tarde lo único que había conseguido era dos clones menos y una Sakura furiosa. Si el plan seguía así sería su ruina.


	4. Ayuda

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **23. Ayuda

* * *

_¿Piensas seguirme toda la noche?_ Esas palabras rompieron el silencio entre los dos, o más bien, entre todos los Naruto y Sakura. Ya le había sido suficiente con la escena en los vestidores como para que además le siguiera a casa, con intenciones dudosas y molestas. Cuando Naruto se lo proponía podía ser muy terco, pero llegar a esos extremos le parecía ridículo, no por ella, no lo merecía.

Todos los clones asintieron al mismo tiempo, creando un espectáculo casi cómico, similar al de un montón de perros cuyo dueño les da una orden y es ejecutada a la perfección. Los labios de Sakura temblaron sospechosamente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, porque ante tal declaración no sabía qué responder. Podía deshacerse de todos ellos con un golpe, podía decir palabras hirientes como en el pasado, palabras egoístas como -tráelo de vuelta-; pero ya no es así y una parte de sí misma se muere de curiosidad por saber, por ver qué tan lejos puede llegar aunque no lo merezca.

Así que permanece callada, continúa su camino hacia su casa, donde le espera su cama calentita y un montón de comida.

Si Naruto se porta bien, entonces probablemente lo invite a pasar. A todos ellos.

Pero si no es así... Que no dude en pedir ayuda, porque nadie podrá contenerla nada más empiece a lanzar puñetazos.


	5. Antojo

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **16. Antojo

* * *

Sakura se tira en su cama completamente vestida, sin importarle siquiera que puede maltratar su ropa, está cansada y lo único que quiere es dormir, cosa que sería relativamente fácil si no tuviera un montón de ojos observándola, poniéndola de nervios y avergonzándola.

—¿No vas a dormir, Naruto? —le pregunta inocentemente y le da un mordisco a la rosquilla que tiene entre los dedos, misma que se robó de la cocina momentos atrás.

Naruto no responde, porque las ideas que pasan por su mente no serían bien vistas por Sakura, no lo serían porque le ha visto doble sentido a su pregunta, un golpe directo a su cara y la noche terminando mal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? —el muchacho se había quedado como idiotizado mirando a un punto que resulto ser, coincidentemente, la rosquilla que la mujer tenía en las manos. En realidad había comido bastante bien y demás, pero ella no lo sabía, ni mucho menos podía adivinar el dilema dentro de la mente del rubio—. Toma.

Le acercó la rosquilla a los labios y la detuvo ahí hasta que él la tomo asombrado y sonriente. Debido a la palidez de la luna llena de esa noche, le pareció ver una sombra carmín en sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera comprobarlo ella se metió a la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza y tras susurrar buenas noches, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

No era precisamente la rosquilla de lo que tenía antojo, pero se la comió de buena gana.

Pronto sería otro día y otro mar de posibilidades.


	6. Estaciones

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **07. Estaciones

* * *

Quiere pensar que todo es un ensueño, una creación de su alocada mente, dispuesta a escapar de la realidad y cuando abre los ojos en la mañana, brillante y esplendorosa como una manzana, piensa que es cierto. Que el sonido de las aves, de las personas andando como patos por la avenida, son simples fantasías, mismas que se rompen como un cristal al estrellarse al suelo cuando una voz le da los buenos días. Es Naruto que al parecer, no desistirá de su plan.

Apenas llega a murmuran un buenos días antes de darse vuelta en la cama, entrecerrando los ojos mientras ignora la fecha en el calendario, misma que le indica que la vida sigue pasando, el mundo sigue girando y las estaciones cambiando. Es 14 de Febrero y si prestara más atención, se daría cuenta de que Naruto le ha traído un regalo. Pero no quiere prestar atención, no quiere hacer otra cosa que ignorar el caudal de sentimientos que afloran en su pecho como primavera, porque aunque hace mucho que se olvidó de Sasuke, también hace mucho que tiene dudas, sobre él, sobre el rubio de ojos azules que está subido a la ventana, como un pájaro ruiseñor cuya voz es invitante y alegre, muy alegre, casi cegante.

_Naruto, gracias._

Quisiera decirle otra cosa, muchas cosas, pero se ha puesto sentimental y no quiere que esas lágrimas que trata de tragarse se deslicen hacia su boca, haciéndola ver patética y desamparada.

El rubio no sabe por qué le da las gracias ni qué le está pasando y aunque su mente forma teorías absurdas que podrían ganarle un puñetazo, no dice nada. Ha ideado todo ese plan porque quiere estar con ella, porque la ama y va en serio, aunque no se note. Ha ideado todo ese plan porque no aguanta él solo, porque necesita apoyo y Sakura también.

Y se da cuenta de que va por buen camino cuando la mujer se incorpora entre las sábanas, despeinada —y aún le parece hermosa—, para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo idiotizado por el resto del día.


	7. Retroceso

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **21. Retroceso

* * *

Desenvuelve el pequeño regalo con manos temblorosas, entrecerrando los ojos sólo lo necesario para ignorarle. Por supuesto, ella no ha preparado nada, se ha olvidado de esa fecha desde que Sasuke se fue y ver el pequeño envoltorio, quizás no muy bien cuidado ni caro, la hace sentir mal. Pero sonríe, a modo de única compensación, le sonríe a Naruto y a sus treinta clones detrás suyo, como una promesa no explícita, como un ya veremos, mismo que se hace añicos cuando Kiba hace su aparición, entre burlón y curioso, mientras ellos pasean como sin querer por Konoha.

El muchacho tiene una mirada inquisitiva en el rostro, casi se podría decir que puede oler, con esos sentidos tan especiales que posee, el miedo y la incertidumbre entre los dos, perfume nuevo y obsoleto, preparado sólo para ellos. Porque una cosa es afirmar querer estar con alguien y otra lograrla, porque son meros primerizos, simples muchachos que, justo como en una mala película romántica, deberán de superar mil obstáculos más.

—¿Están en una cita? —Kiba olfatea los chocolates que Sakura tiene entre manos, frágiles como pedazos de cristal.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

La respuesta viene al unísono, crispando las frentes de ambos en gestos contrarios con un solo elemento en común, un brillo carmín en sus mejillas. Uno que hasta Kiba puede ver y que no deja a Sakura engañarse.

—Ajá —el muchacho le pasa el brazo por los hombros a su amigo, sonriendo con cierta malicia—. ¿Y qué tienes planeado para este día, Naruto? ¿Qué tal unos cuantos abrazos y besos? —hace un ademán que casi podría poner colorada hasta Tsunade y suelta varias carcajadas porque es exactamente eso lo que Naruto ha planeado para el día. Bueno, él y sus clones—. ¿Y quién de ustedes tendrá el privilegio de besar a Sakura-chan? —su tono de voz es burlón y trata de imitar a Naruto cuando habla de su querida Sakura, los clones se miran estupefactos por varios segundos y comienzan a pelearse nada más surge la cuestión, porque ella no puede besarlos a todos.

No, más bien, ella no puede besar ni a uno solo.

No cuando ha salido hecha una furia del lugar, con las mejillas encendidas y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.


	8. Celebración

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **20. Celebración

* * *

Tsunade prefiere no preguntar cuando ve a su alumna llegar hecha un vendaval ese día, con chocolates en una mano y nervios en la otra. Puede intuir lo que está pasando y casi quiere echarse a reír de alivio al saber que por fin está sucediendo, que por fin Naruto se ha decidido. Sin embargo, conoce muy bien a Sakura. La conoce desde pequeña, cuando lloraba al terminar los entrenamientos, alegando que le dolía todo el cuerpo, cuando desviaba la vista del calendario en fechas importantes, evocando a Sasuke; la conoce y sabe que le costará trabajo ceder, pese a que en su pecho, como capullos en flor, ya existen sentimientos que la atan al rubio que la persigue.

Sentimientos que ella puede ver y que entrechocan con otros más dolorosos, otros que aún no puede superar, que la atan como cadenas de culpa, manteniéndola alejada de la luz, la calidez y la realidad.

—Sakura, ¿no quieres tomarte el día libre? —trata de decirlo con cierta naturalidad, levantando la vista de los documentos que día tras día debe de revisar y que casi la hacen desear también tener a su perseguidor, ése que murió en batalla ya hace tanto tiempo.

La muchacha parece sorprendida y niega con la cabeza casi desesperadamente.

—Vamos, Sakura, eres joven, ¿segura que no tienes una cita o algo así? No me gustaría dejar esperando a Naruto, no cuando podría venir a armar un escándalo, ya sabes —se encoge de hombros rememorando el carácter del muchacho, imaginándolo entrando de repente a la habitación para causar los mismos problemas de siempre.

Haruno no responde, no afirma ni niega nada y sus ojos verdes se entornan sólo un poco, hacia la ventana, donde no hay nadie aún.

Parece que el mundo se ha confabulado en su contra, parece que el mundo sabe que Naruto la quiere, lo cual hace todo aún más pesado, más doloroso, más culposo.

Quizás si puede aclarar la situación podrá librarse de todo ello, quizás si dice la verdad todo terminará.

No está segura, lo único que sabe es que esa verdad... no tendrá nada por lo cual celebrar.


	9. Verdad

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **09. Verdad

* * *

Se detiene frente a él —ellos— conteniendo la respiración, no le ha tomado mucho tiempo encontrarlo, nunca es así cuando se trata de él. Está decidida y abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de visualizar las palabras correctas, como un doctor busca los instrumentos imprescindibles para su operación. Pero no es tan fácil y sin que se de cuenta, pronto está hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Sasuke —es lo único que logra murmurar, logrando que el aire se solidifique en una mueca imperceptible en los labios del rubio y en hielo dentro de su corazón aletargado—. Te he causado mucho daño por culpa de mi egoísmo, Naruto. Te pedí imposibles, te pedí cosas que te lastimaron, te pedí a Sasuke.

Los chocolates siguen intactos sobre su escritorio en el despacho de Tsunade y despiden destellos cobrizos a la luz del mediodía que se cuela por la ventana, misma que distrae a la Hokage de sus obligaciones, misma que la remonta a algunos pasos más allá, a donde dos personas parecen hablar, una entre lágrimas y la otra sorprendida. Y sonríe, porque así debe de empezar, porque no hay otro paso que dar antes de una relación que ése.

—... lo siento —Sakura exclama entre gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, con los ojos enrojecidos y los puños fuertemente apretados, casi parece hacer una reverencia y no deja que ninguno de los clones la toque, no quiere consuelo, no lo merece—. Lo siento. Y es por eso que no puedo aceptar nada de esto, Naruto. No puedo seguir aceptando cosas de ti, cosas que no puedo pagar, que no merezco, no a cambio de todo el egoísmo y daño que te hice.

Es la pura verdad, lo que realmente siente, lo que destruye poco a poco las semillas del cariño que ha cultivado por él, lo que les impide crecer dentro de su pecho.

Esta vez es diferente, Naruto puede recordar la última vez que oyó el nombre de Sasuke salir de sus labios y sin duda, hay muchos cambios. No es un engaño impidiéndole ir a la guerra, impidiéndole salvar a su amigo, es genuino, tan genuino como los votos que hizo varios años atrás para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, para hacerla feliz.

—Sakura, te quiero —lo dice así, a secas y es coreado por risitas cohibidas del resto de los clones, que apartan la mirada de la escena, como si la atmósfera fuera a absorberlos—. Eso es también real. ¿Alguna vez afirmé que quería algo más que no fuera... bueno...? —no se le dan bien esas cosas y sus palabras le parecen demasiado románticas y oídas. Sonríe, es lo único que puede hacer. Sonríe a pesar de no tener respuesta—. No quiero nada a cambio, ¿sabes?

—¡Quizás tal vez un beso! —afirma uno de sus clones, riendo a carcajadas, rompiendo así la tensión del momento.

—¡O un abrazo! —acota otro, asintiendo enérgicamente. Naruto los fulmina con la mirada, pero el efecto se pierde un poco al seguir éste sonriendo.

—Tal vez.

Las voces de ambos, una femenina y quebrada por las lágrimas y la otra masculina y con un tono agradable, se hacen un unísono y se pierden en el aire.

No es una promesa de amor eterno, ni mucho menos un borrón y cuenta nueva, es un punto de partida, un llamado para superarlo juntos. A Sasuke, a todo lo que dejó atrás, a todas las inseguridades y conflictos internos.

_Tal vez _no es algo que se diga en los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices, pero ellos construirán desde ahí, desde ese_ tal vez._

Y lo pactan secretamente mientras Sakura se limpia las lágrimas en su hombro y él le da palmaditas inexpertas en la espalda, porque siguen siendo primerizos y tienen demasiadas cosas qué aprender.


	10. Determinación

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **05. Determinación

* * *

Todavía tiene los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, pero parece haber olvidado de donde provenían. Naruto y ella están a afueras de Konoha, sobre un banco sobre el que él se sentó a llorar la muerte de su maestro, pero nada puede ser más diferente de esa vez. A lo lejos quedan los días del equipo siete, los días en que podían estar juntos una hora sí y la otra también, pero eso los hace apreciar un poco más el tiempo de cercanía. Uno que no está manchado con guerra o sangre, que no está lleno de tensión y miradas ceñudas, uno en el que él no corre peligro y ella lo salva.

Sakura casi no ha dicho nada desde que se sentaron, desde que dejó de llorar, pero a cambio, ha estado muy pendiente del rubio, quien le cuenta anécdotas de sus viajes, aderezadas con representaciones por parte de sus clones, que sólo consiguen hacerla reír.

—... y entonces el tipo barbón salió volando de un solo golpe —pone pose de héroe, misma que le queda perfectamente y sus clones lo imitan, al tiempo que uno destruye a otro a modo de ejemplo.

—A este paso debes de tener a medio mundo ninja como enemigo —inquiere ella, mirando con atención las representaciones frente a sus ojos, como un teatro gratis demasiado divertido e infantil. Nisiquiera nota cómo su paleta helada se derrite lentamente, nisiquiera nota como el dolor empieza a desaparecer, ni mucho menos como el miedo y las dudas en las que se escudaba se convierten en determinación—. La próxima vez te enseñaré cómo se da un buen puñetazo, nee.

Se pone de pie y mira alrededor, como lo haría un niño que busca a su próximo objetivo, pronto lo localiza entre los clones, que son exactamente iguales, incluso en la cara de susto que ponen.

—¡No es necesario! —dice Naruto, también poniéndose de pie y poniéndose a perseguirla mientras destruye a un clon tras otro—. De verdad, ¡reconozco tu poder, Sakura-chan!

—Lo lamento —se detiene tras recibir estas últimas palabras, sólo para dejar un saldo de cinco clones menos y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—. Pero es lo que te pasará si tratas de hacerte el listo conmigo.

Y luego ríe, dejando a Naruto estupefacto.

Sakura no piensa decirle de su nueva resolución, la determinación que ha nacido en su pecho. No va a decírselo, pero se lo demostrará, aún si le cuesta algunos clones menos, le hará ver que quiere estar con él —a pesar de que la idea la cohiba.


	11. Calendario

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **18. Calendario

* * *

Sakura se mordió el labio con cierta impaciencia mientras sentía dos pares de ojos mirándola de hito en hito. Sí que era bastante extraño, casi como afirmar que los cerdos volaban, pero ella no le encontraba la gracia, ni mucho menos que fuera la causa de tan gran revuelo. Después de todo, ¿tan raro era verla preocupada por él?

Tsunade miraba a su alumna con una sonrisa en los labios, entre misteriosa y divertida, como si toda aquella situación hubiera sido planeada por ella para incomodarla, después de todo... Naruto se iba de misión a petición suya, se iba cuando mejor iban las cosas entre los dos, cuando se habían prometido intentarlo. Y eso, evidentemente, preocupaba a la mujer.

_¿Y si le hacen daño? ¿Y si se encuentra con Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puedo ir?_

Conforme más lo pensaba, más nervios le recorrían la piel, dejándola temblorosa y triste, porque no podía objetar las órdenes de la Hokage, su maestra.

En cambio, el otro par de ojos, azules y cristalinos como el mismo mar, la miraban con diversión y, si se hubiera volteado para corresponder su mirada, Sakura se habría dado cuenta de que también la miraban con cariño.

—No me va a pasar nada, Sakura-chan —afirmó el rubio a su lado, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca, dando a entender que aquello no era más que un juego para él.

La joven estaba a punto de abrir los labios para apelar a tan ridículo argumento cuando su maestra la silenció con una mirada autoritaria, señalando el calendario en la pared.

—Serán dos semanas —dio un golpe seco en la piedra que consiguió agrietarla sólo un poco—. Éste será el día en que vuelvas, si todo sale bien.

Naruto asintió y le dirigió una última sonrisa a Sakura antes de partir en busca de Sai, quien sería su asistente en dicha misión, dejándolas solas y calladas como tumbas.

—Volverá —comentó la rubia exhalando un suspiro que le recordaba a sus días más jóvenes, donde se quedaba a esperar a Jiraiya—. Además... —añadió con cierto tono de burla en la voz y con las comisuras de los labios temblándole como si se resistiera a echarse a reír—. Te ha dado una razón para contar los días antes de su regreso, ¿no es así?

Sakura hizo como que no había oído esas últimas palabras, pero lo cierto era queaquella última sonrisa dirigida a ella, la había hecho sentir calidez, sólo comparada con la que los rayos del sol proveían.


	12. Carrera

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **08. Carrera

* * *

Los bosques se desdibujan a su alrededor como manchones verdosos y brillantes; el olor de la hierba y las hojas es fresco, lleno del rocío de la tarde y el horizonte, aunque se ve lejano, produce un brillo escarlata, similar al de la sangre, al del amor. Él, por supuesto, está bastante feliz y ni se le pasa por la mente que las cosas que está sintiendo y notando son síntomas inequívocos de un enamoramiento, más fuerte —si es que es posible— y más esperanzador.

Así pues, no puede esperar para volver a la aldea, aunque su sentido ninja le alerte que no debería de estar pensando en Sakura si no en su misión. Pero, ¡es imposible no hacerlo! Y ríe entre dientes al darse cuenta de que el único tiempo libre que tendrá será ése, en su loca carrera hacia su destino, rodeado de árboles, plantas y sus propios y alocados sentimientos.

—Estás feliz, Naruto —dice Sai, no es una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Ha aprendido a distinguir bastante bien las emociones humanas que él no puede expresar en toda su complejidad y en particular, saber el estado del ánimo del rubio se ha vuelto demasiado fácil—. Es por Sakura.

De nuevo no es una pregunta, pero el muchacho no desmiente ni afirma nada.

Sai, por supuesto, no lo necesita: La sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios ante la sola mención de la temperamental mujer es suficiente respuesta.


	13. Riesgo

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **02. Riesgo

* * *

Es extraño estar sola, piensa, al tiempo que exhala un suspiro y corre las cortinas para que entre la luz del sol al pequeño cuarto de uno de sus pacientes. Es extraño, porque ya se ha acostumbrado a los ruidosos clones de sombra de Naruto, el doble de ocurrentes que su dueño y mucho menos temerosos a sus golpes. Pero, no puede evitarse, lo sabe. Si Naruto necesita ir a una misión, no puede dejar tonteando a sus clones con ella. No puede gastar ese chakra en ella, no si piensa enfrentarse a medio mundo, como es su costumbre en sus arrebatos de locura, no puede correr ese riesgo.

Además, si los hubiera dejado... ¡Tanto peor! No por el alboroto que causarían, ni mucho menos por la vergüenza que le daría al hacerle saber a todo Konoha lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, sino más bien porque si Naruto... Si a Naruto le pasaba algo, ellos desaparecerían y ella, por supuesto, lo sabría al instante.

Si el rubio era impulsivo, ella lo era aún más o tanto como él. Y no se iba a quedar parada si algo le pasaba, por eso, era una suerte no saber y sólo confiar.

Sólo confiar en que regresará sano y salvo.


	14. Tiempo

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **22. Tiempo

* * *

Resulta que cuanto más guardas un secreto, más fácil es que éste sea descubierto. O por lo menos a esa conclusión había llegado Sakura unos cuantos días después, cuando casi la primera semana sin Naruto había tocado a su fin. Había estado en la recepción del hospital de Konoha sin nada mejor que hacer que ver pasar el tiempo, cuando una melena rubia y un par de ojos azules se posaron en ella, al tiempo que su dueña soltaba una carcajada. Era Ino y por la cara de satisfacción que tenía, lo sabía todo.

—Así que la frentona por fin tiene novio —se recargó elegantemente sobre el mostrador, sonriendo completamente extasiada. Cualquiera podría afirmar que la que tenía novio era ella y no Sakura por su cara, brillante de felicidad—. ¿Y por qué no te has dignado a decírmelo? ¿Acaso pensabas tenerlo oculto hasta que se casaran y tuvieran hijos?

—Por favor, Ino, baja la voz —le pidió ella, levantando ambos brazos como para defenderse de la fuerza de sus acusaciones—. Si te refieres a Naruto nosotros no...

—¡Pues claro que estoy hablando de Naruto! —se indignó aún más la rubia, alzándose todo lo alta que era y mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a que quizás hubiera otra persona.

—No somos novios... —afirmó Sakura, aunque arruinó un poco la firmeza en su voz cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín.

Ino estaba a punto de replicar cuando la joven volvió a abrir la boca.

—Pero quizás, con el tiempo...

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó la joven Yamanaka para ponerse a dar saltitos y aunque recibió las miradas desaprobatorias de todo el personal del hospital se prometió a sí misma que hablaría muy a fondo con su amiga para obtener toda la verdad.

_¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?_

Sólo eran las preguntas preliminares al interrogatorio. Porque no todos los días Sakura Haruno admite que está enamorada y mucho menos de su ruidoso compañero de equipo.


	15. Despedida

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **26. Despedida

* * *

Se ha dejado caer ahí por casualidad, no es que esté esperando a Naruto ni nada por el estilo. Sakura todavía tiene fresca en la mente su conversación con Ino de unos días atrás, dejando de lado las burlas y chismes que intercambiaron, hay muchas cosas que su amiga le dijo que la han dejado pensando. Tantas y tan distintas, que se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado, no sólo ella ni Naruto, sino el mundo en general. Y todo parece más prometedor tras las grises guerras, todo parece querer desdibujarse de nuevo bajo el nuevo sol en el horizonte, donde dos figuras se van haciendo cada vez más y más grandes contra el rojizo atardecer.

Han llegado y se esfuerza por no parecer demasiado aliviada cuando se acerca a recibirlos, Sai y Naruto, aparentemente ilesos y tan tranquilos como esa puesta de sol. De inmediato, con tan solo verla, el rubio sonríe y ella hace amago de levantar los brazos, pero se contiene, porque le da demasiada vergüenza. Es entonces cuando recuerda algo que Ino le dijo, con demasiada claridad, casi como si se lo estuviera susurrando al oído. Algo muy cierto.

_Debes de despedirte de la vieja Sakura._

Sí, la vieja Sakura que no da abrazos a Naruto. Debe irse, pero le costará algo de tiempo.


	16. Locura

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **06. Locura

* * *

Las paredes del hospital palidecían ante la luz de la luna que comenzaba a colarse por la ventana entreabierta, hacía una noche estupenda y el frío viento que barría las hojas de los árboles con suavidad, también calmaba un poco el dolor que sentía en las heridas. Naruto en realidad no tenía el menor cuidado por las lesiones que fuera acumulando, casi como si fueran trofeos, en su cuerpo. Según él, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de los tipos malos, a sobreexponer su propia vida y a entrenamientos tan ariesgados que ella misma los habría llamado tortura; por eso, cuando Sakura le preguntó si estaba herido tras su misión, él apenas y recordó que había sido emboscado, cosa que hizo enojar a la mujer.

Ahora, unas cuantas manecillas del reloj se habían movido, el papeleo necesario había sido hecho por Sai y se disponía a ser curado, tras una larga jornada. Sakura tenía fruncido el ceño mientras trabajaba arduamente, sacando material de aquí, buscando otro por allá... Más que nada vendas, que necesitaba ponerle en todo el cuerpo, de modo que su aspecto de momia salvaguardara las áreas afectadas por unos bien adiestrados puños.

Cuando por fin se sentó a su lado, en esa cama de hospital que muchas lágrimas había visto de su parte, además de deseos egoístas, Sakura se percató de algo. Naruto había crecido —qué revelación tan obvia—, había crecido y entrenado, en consecuencia —y debía de sonrojarse por su descaro— tenía un buen cuerpo, si se permitía pensar en ello. Quizás estaba loca, quizás de pronto tomó consciencia de la piel que estaba tocando para ser sanada, viéndola como realmente era: piel, humana, caliente y, para acabar de terminar la situación, de alguien que le gustaba.

Conforme estas revelaciones se iban acumulando en su cabeza, como pesados sacos de arroz que sólo buscan derramarse, ocasionando algún desliz, la frente de la mujer, las mejillas e incluso un poco de su cuello, comenzaron a enrojecerse.

_Es una locura._ Se repitió por enésima vez, acelerando su tarea, de modo que cualquier persona habría pensado que era más que eficiente en su trabajo. _Es una locura y no debería de pensar en esto._

Por supuesto, decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Y cuando su atribulada mente no aguantó más, cuando quiso desinflarse como un globo, para liberar todos esos 'impuros' pensamientos, como ella los llamaba, salió echa un vendaval de la habitación, a lo cual, el asombrado Naruto sólo pudo replicar—:

—¿Vendrás a verme mañana, Sakura-chan?

Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco la necesitaba.


	17. Brillo

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **01. Brillo

* * *

Sus pupilas son brillantes, como la superficie plana de un espejo que todo lo refleja, brillantes y tan complejas como el mismo universo. Así las recuerda de sus pesadillas y sueños más profundos, así siempre le gustaron y es tan extraño verlas de nuevo, que todo eso no puede ser más que un sueño.

Cuando era niña, sus delirios y fantasías eran lo único que la alimentaba, porque misión tras misión, peligro tras peligro, todo aquello a lo cual le hacía cara evitando que las piernas le temblaran lo hacía por él, por Sasuke. Y, en cierta medida, fue gracias a él que logró madurar, que dejó de ser una tonta inservible.

Es por eso que sabe que sueña, que sabe que está sumergida entre las sábanas, en aquella apacible noche: porque Sasuke nunca volverá, ni quiere ya que lo haga; porque a Sasuke poco le importarían los nuevos sentimientos que nacen en su pecho, quizás hasta se burlaría de ellos si tuviera oportunidad.

Es por eso que sabe que sueña, porque Naruto la abraza enfrente de él, de su semblante tranquilo y sereno como un día de primavera, algo que por supuesto es imposible.

Y cuando se despierta de ese sueño, cuando deja de ver esas pupilas negras como la noche que siempre anheló se posaran en ella, es cuando se da cuenta de que ha logrado superarlo, de que Sasuke es y será siempre un buen recuerdo de sus días infantiles e inexpertos. Pero sólo eso, un recuerdo con ojos negros, como la noche que ya ha logrado superar.

Ahora, lo que se extiende para ella es el futuro. Tan brillante como el sol que deslumbra por su ventana, dorado como el cabello de Naruto, como el nuevo color de sus fantasías.


	18. Imprevisto

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **25. Imprevisto

* * *

Sin siquiera darse cuenta hizo tronar sus nudillos en un gesto amenazador, propio de bandidos que quieren amedrentar a sus víctimas. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Frente a su puerta se había parado un imprevisto descomunal, que la ponía de malas y la avergonzaba en la misma medida. Ino le había dado muchos consejos la última vez que la había visto —no hacía ni 48 horas de ello— y aún así, pese a todo, estaba frente a su puerta con una sonrisa maligna adornándole los labios.

—Por tu cara, creo saber a dónde vas —la joven se invitó a pasar a la pequeña residencia y cerró la puerta tras de ella, llevaba un extraño bolso entre las manos que no auguraba nada bueno a los ojos críticos de Sakura—. Vine a darte una mano, pero te advierto de una vez que milagros no hago.

Sakura abrió los ojos con desmesura, antes de soltarle un pequeño golpe a su amiga en la cabeza. Planeaba ir al hospital, como era costumbre para su ronda diaria y para ello no necesitaba maquillaje, según lo entreveía entre las miles de cosas que guardaba ese misterioso bolso color crema.

—No necesitas maquillaje para trabajar, lo sé, pero ¿qué tal para confesarte a Naruto? Supongo que quieres verte bien —Ino se encogió de hombros refutando con lo que a ella le parecía una lógica perfecta, antes de llevar a su rabiosa amiga hacia el sofá más cercano. Tenía entre las manos sombras de colores y lápices labiales, mismos que parecían destinados a convertirla en un payaso en lugar de una belleza.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo...? —la mujer de ojos verdes comenzó su oración y a cada palabra iba subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz. No creía que sus intenciones fueran tan obvias, no creía que de verdad su cara fuese tan transparente debajo de sus mejillas coloradas como una manzana y sin embargo, ella, su amiga de tantos años, lo había adivinado y hasta con anticipación.

—Nadie me lo dijo, sólo lo supe, ahora quédate quieta y cierra los ojos para que pueda pintarlos.

Ino reprimió una sonrisa cuando Sakura obedeció sus órdenes. En realidad había ido por encargo de su madre a vender algunos cuantos cosméticos a la madre de Sakura, nunca creyó que estaría atinándole al asunto cuando traspasó la puerta. Pero ahora que lo sabía y que, además estaba ayudando al propósito, se encargaría de ventilarlo por todo Konoha y el resto, el resto lo harían ellos.


	19. Lucha

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **14. Lucha

* * *

Tomó aire como si se preparara para emprender la aventura más riesgosa de toda su vida, luego giró el picaporte de la habitación de Naruto, tratando de parecer relajada y normal, lo más que le permitiera la gruesa capa de maquillaje en el rostro. No quería que se notara que había algo diferente, aunque si Ino podía adivinarla, ¿por qué Naruto sería la excepción? Aún así, decidió seguir actuando con normalidad. Revisar su vendaje, darte algún medicamento y, si tenía la suerte suficiente, darlo de alta para no seguirse atormentando.

El corazón parecía subírsele a la garganta. El sueño profético se repetía bajo sus ojos como una película en movimiento y la resolución que había hecho en la mañana —decirle, confesarle todo—, como una letanía, seguía zumbando en su mente.

Sólo tenía que decirlo, pensó, al tiempo que se entretenía dizque arreglando las flores nuevas en la ventana. Sólo decirle y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso; sin embargo, su garganta parecía seca, hecha un nudo de nervios y confusión. Se volteó para encararlo, sólo para encontrarlo sonriendo de manera tranquila, como si toda la lucha interna que ella sufría le pareciera graciosa.

—Naruto —su voz resonó un poco más fuerte de lo habitual al forzarla para salir de su pecho, estaba teñida de miedo y nervios, pero clara como una mañana de primavera—. _Narutomegustas._

Lo dijo de un tirón, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin consiguió articularlo. Pero la sonrisa tembló en sus labios cuando Naruto, en lugar de sonreír, se quedó callado.


	20. Ventisca

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **12. Ventisca

* * *

Fue un momento bastante incómodo, un silencio aplastante, tanto que casi pareció detener el corazón de Sakura en pleno vuelo, como si fuese un pajarillo herido que cayera muerto.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás usando maquillaje? —Y de pronto, todo se rompió. El silencio, el miedo, la incertidumbre. Naruto nisiquiera había oído las palabras de la joven, pues se había fijado en su rostro contorsionado por los nervios, levemente iluminado por algunas sombras que resaltaban el color de sus ojos y un poco de brillo en los pequeños labios.

—Idiota —murmuró ella, sintiendo que el corazón que de pronto tenía en la garganta bajaba hasta colocarse en su posición correcta—. Sí, lo estoy usando.

—Te ves... bonita —recalcó él, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, que al mismo tiempo evindeciaba un poco sus nervios—. ¿Qué decías antes?

Sakura se puso de colores.

—No creas que voy a repetirlo —dijo tajantemente, desviando la vista, había sido lo suficientemente embarazoso como para volver a pasar por ello.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza como un niño pequeño y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sakura-chan, me gustas mucho —y así de sencillo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo (y lo era), las palabras cruzaron el aire, como una pequeña ventisca de esperanza, a la cual ella sólo pudo responder volteándose asombrada.

—Tu también a mí —murmuró, en tono de rendición. Le había sido fácil profesarle su amor a Sasuke en tiempos más felices, pero ahora el miedo le atenazaba, los nervios le corrían por la espina dorsal como pequeñas hormigas y la garganta otra vez parecía dispuesta a cortar sus intenciones—. Ahora quédate quieto para que pueda cambiarte el vendaje, ¿vale?

El rubio asintió vagamente. Parecía perdido, ido a otra dimensión. Había oído bien, ¿o no? No tenía ni idea, ni importaba. Pero mientras era atendido por la mujer, cuyas mejillas estaban tan brillantes como el sol de esa mañana, volvió a aseverar lo único que su mente podía retener en esos momentos de extrema felicidad—:

—Sakura-chan, me gustas mucho.


	21. Dormir

2**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **9. Dormir

* * *

Sakura alza una ceja cuando por fin se da la vuelta para encarar a Naruto, quien está terminando de arreglarse para salir del hospital, totalmente recuperado y con el ánimo jocoso de siempre. ¿Realmente hace falta? Tan pronto sus ojos encaran al rubio, se da cuenta de que está acompañado por al menos una docena más de sus clones, tan idénticos que sus sonrisas consiguen ponerla nerviosa. Ya le ha dicho... Bueno, ya le ha dicho lo que siente por él —y tiene que admitir que esta vez fue mucho mejor que la última, donde sólo terminó dolida y enfadada—, pero aún así el ninja quiere insistir con eso de los clones y su absurda teoría de que con ellos aprende más.

Podría ser cierto, al menos en lo que se refiere a una nueva técnica. Pero, ¿qué podrían aprender los clones yendo a una cita todos juntos con ella? Salvo que pueden ser golpeados hasta desaparecer, Sakura está segura de que no hay nada más.

—Naruto, si vamos a... salir, desházte de ellos —pone las manos en jarras, tratando de poner una mirada autoritaria, que no le sale del todo bien pues el rubio le contagia su sonrisa como si de un virus se tratase.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto ha terminado con todos los preparativos y sólo espera el momento adecuado para salir del lugar y quizás, si tiene suerte, tener una cita con la mujer.

Sakura siente que se le agota la paciencia, que a su vez lucha irresistiblemente contra la risa y unas ganas locas de seguirle la corriente, sólo para ver qué sucede. No obstante, logra recuperarse y poniendo la voz firme, agrega—:

—Porque si no los voy a mandar a dormir a todos, incluído tú —dicho lo cual, se truena los nudillos amenazadoramente y sale de la habitación hecha un vendaval.

Ella quiere tener una cita normal, con un sólo chico, no una multitud.


	22. Afecto

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **28. Afecto

* * *

A Sakura no le sorprendió que una vez Naruto la alcanzó —era demasiado rápido debido a tanto entrenamiento—, no se hubiera deshecho de los clones, que eran tan bulliciosos como siempre y con la felicidad que irradiaba de su dueño, hasta parecían más animados, si es que eso era posible.

La mujer ya había llegado hasta la salida del hospital, desértico a aquellas horas. La tarde comenzaba a caer y el pasto se teñía de un tono rojizo bastante agradable, que se detuvo a mirar por unos instantes antes de que la turba de Narutos se posara a su lado.

—Entonces, Sakura-chan, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? —había cierto deje de tímidez que no había remitido del todo ante tantos años de rechazo, incluso esa vez le parecía bastante increíble que las cosas hubieran dado una vuelta tan drástica, como si todo fuera un genjutsu.

Sakura pareció sopesarlo por algunos segundos, pasando la vista por cada uno de los rostros sonrientes del rubio, que también esperaban una respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

—Vale, pero con una condición —y se cruzó de brazos para dar a entender que iba en serio y no pensaba ceder en ese punto—. Desaparece a todos tus clones. Yo invito esta vez, pero no puedo pagar ramen para tantos.

Los clones alborotaron bastante cuando oyeron esto último, quejándose de que también querían ramen, pero Naruto los liberó tan rápido que sus constantes quejas casi parecieron irse con el viento.

—Listo —declaró una vez se vieron de nuevo solos en aquél pequeño claro frente al hospital.

Sakura sonrió, comenzando a caminar lentamente para darle a entender que podían seguir hablando hasta que llegaran a Ichiraku. Sabía que ya había dejado todo el pasado atrás, pero por un momento se preguntó qué habría pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta antes del gran afecto que sentía por el muchacho y también de cuán bueno era éste sin proponérselo.


	23. Viaje

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **17. Viaje

* * *

El camino hasta el establecimiento de ramen les pareció extrañamente corto, pero ésto se debía en realidad a que tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar. Cuando las guerras azotaron el país, aunque se veían, muchas cosas se quedaron selladas dentro de ellos. Anécdotas, batallas, temores... En fin, todo ese estigma de dolor y enseñanza, que por fin comenzaba a salir conforme sus pasos fluían hacia el lugar determinado.

Naruto estaba tratando de poner al día a Sakura sobre sus viajes, había muchas cosas que no le había dicho sobre su entrenamiento, sobre la batalla con Pain que tanto sufrieron los aldeanos y aunque Sakura sabía que había sido un acto heróico, nunca se imaginó siquiera lo que en realidad pasó. Minato, por ejemplo, el sellado de Kyuubi, el reencuentro dentro de su interior, las palabras de aliento... Parecía tan increíble, pero era tan cierto, que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos al enterarse, porque siempre se había sentido mal de saber que Naruto era huérfano, pero aquello lo compensaba todo, ¿verdad? Su sonrisa al hablar de su padre así se lo indicaba.

¿Y qué decir de cuando le habló sobre Kushina? Tuvo que contener un sollozo, mismo que pronto fue reemplazado con verguenza y un poco de orgullo a la vez, sobreponiéndose sobre su cara que de pronto pasaba del carmín al pálido, como las luces de un semáforo.

Kushina le había dicho a su hijo que se casara con una mujer similar a ella. Y por lo que le contaba... De pronto su imaginación se había echado a volar. Por suerte, Naruto no entendía del todo esas palabras, porque sino... Bueno, una razón más tendrían para creer en el destino.


	24. Ocaso

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **24. Ocaso

* * *

Aquello le parecía bastante extraño, como si lo estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona, una mucho más feliz y normal. Sus vidas, el camino que eligieron, no había sido marcado para ser normal. Eran ninjas que debían su vida a la aldea, mercenarios si así lo requería el caso, en fin, armas vivientes. Sin embargo, en esos momentos Sakura casi no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: estaba teniendo una cita, una cita real y normal, como todas las chicas de su edad. O bueno, todo lo normal que se puede esperar cuando tienes un novio —e incluso hasta la palabra suena alienígena a sus oídos— que se come el ramen de un año en apenas una hora.

—¿Otro plato de ramen, Naruto? Este va por la casa —el hombre que atiende Ichiraku le dirigió un guiño descarado, refiriéndose a que Sakura estaba a su lado en una actitud mucho menos violenta que en otras ocasiones e incluso sonreía y todo, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¡Gracias! —es lo único que atinó a decir el rubio, al tiempo que le daba un gran sorbo a su plato, derramando un poco de su contenido sobre la mesa.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación, declinando su plato gratis. La verdad era que no esperaba una cita romántica ni mucho menos, era sólo que le asombraba la simplicidad del joven a su lado, que cuando la ocasión lo requiere, se convierte en un auténtico héroe. Y esto se reflejaba en su rostro meditabundo mientras observaba las facciones del joven, que poco tenía del chiquillo travieso que corría por la aldea haciendo rayones en las paredes.

—Sakura, un día, si quieres, puedo enseñarte a hacer algo de ramen —la hija del dueño le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva desde el otro lado de la mesa, pues se había dado cuenta de que observaba a su cita con interés.

—Gracias, supongo... ¿Para qué? —el tema la desconcertaba más que el súbito ofrecimiento de ramen gratis.

—Lo necesitarás algún día, ¿no es así? —la joven soltó una carcajada a la par que Sakura se ponía roja. ¿Estaba acaso sugiriendo una... boda? No quería ni pensarlo y evitó el tema dirigiendo la vista hacia la salida del local, como si ahuyentara un pensamiento molesto —un quizás, el futuro.

Afuera, el ocaso desaparecía suavemente.


	25. Encuentro

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **03. Encuentro

* * *

Naruto por fin ha terminado de comer y parece satisfecho y feliz, aunque ella no puede precisar muy bien por qué, de entre tantas razones. Al menos en eso están de acuerdo ese día, piensa ella, al tiempo que paga el ramen, al menos se sienten igual, tranquilos y hasta... bueno, ¿enamorados? No, no. Es demasiado pronto, aunque su desbocado corazón da un vuelco mientras piensa semejantes tonterías, confirmando que sus pensamientos no están del todo errados, aunque su orgullo y verguenza quieran determinar otra cosa.

Todo es diferente de esa fallida confesión en la nieve, en aquél país lejano y solitario, donde sólo consiguió dolor, furia y decepción, con medio mundo de testigo y las razones equivocadas, falsa, sí, como el mismo rubio había dicho, como él había visto en sus ojos apagados y su sonrisa fingida. Sin embargo, es tan diferente que hasta casi le da verguenza, porque la vez anterior incluso se atrevió a abrazarlo y ahora teme su contacto físico, como si éste quemara. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo actuar.

—Naruto... —de nuevo están bajo el abrigo del firmamento plagado de estrellas lejanas, que palidecen frente a las luces de la ciudad. Sakura no quiere sentirse tan torpe en esas cuestiones, recuerda a la chica que alguna vez poco le importó pedirle un beso a Sasuke y se pregunta dónde ha quedado y si puede lograrlo de nuevo.

—¿Hm? —Naruto tiene los brazos cruzados atrás de la nuca y sus ojos somnolientos le indican que no la escucha del todo debido a la modorra causada por la comida.

Sakura se detiene con el corazón hecho un nudo, bombeándole a tal velocidad que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Naruto la imita, su semblante está calmado como esa noche pacífica donde las luciérnagas danzan entre los árboles y sólo el rumor del viento puede ser escuchado; aunque en realidad, también está nervioso.

La mujer no sabe cómo pedirlo o si al menos estará bien hacerlo. De un momento a otro le ha dado curiosidad, el capricho de intentarlo. Pero, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Naruto, bésame? ¿Naruto, me das un beso? Las opciones le causan inmensa verguenza, tanta que quiere correr a casa y esconderse de sí misma y sus extrañas ideas.

Qué raro que antes no fuera tan cobarde... Quizás es porque ahora sabe lo que en realidad se da y recibe en un beso, lo que realmente significa.

_¡Con un demonio! Tan sólo hazlo._ Eso le diría la inner que ya no existe, la propia voz de su conciencia que saca sus deseos más secretos.

Si sacó coraje para enfrentar muchas situaciones —quizás no tan peligrosas como las que él enfrentó—, ¿por qué diablos no podría hacerlo? ¿Qué es tan difícil?

Toma aire como si se fuera a lanzar de un risco y luego, tan rápido que casi parece una centella, toma el rostro de Naruto entre las manos y estampa sus labios contra los suyos, en un encuentro que lleva toda la noche planeando.

Sabe a ramen y Naruto nisiquiera reacciona inmediatamente, pero por alguna extraña razón, es de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en su vida.


	26. Final

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **30. Final

* * *

Sakura decidió tras mucho pensarlo que no tenía sentido retrasar el momento, ningún sentido seguirlo ocultando, como si fuera un crimen horroroso. Sabía con dolorosa exactitud la crueldad que Naruto había sufrido en su niñez —misma en la cual ella también había colaborado por mera estupidez—, sabía lo que la gente del pueblo llegó a opinar de él, comentarios que incluso hasta sus padres llegaron a hacer alguna vez. Y por eso tuvo miedo durante un tiempo, ¿qué diría su madre al verla llegar con él a su lado, para soltarle de pronto que la chica tonta y el héroe, antes proclamado monstruo, estaban saliendo juntos?

Sin embargo, no tenía sentido. Ninguno de los pensamientos alarmantes que cruzaban su mente como nubes de tormenta lo tenían, no debía de importarle, no tenía por qué salir mal. Naruto era un héroe, el héroe de la villa, con o sin el Kyuubi dentro, él por sí mismo valía demasiado. Y su madre tendría que aceptarlo, así tuviera ella que hacérselo aceptar a la fuerza.

Así pues, después de varios días —quizás semanas, pues no llevaba muy bien la cuenta de los días de neblinosa felicidad—, se decidió a no seguir retrasando el momento y aunque a Naruto le desconcertó la idea a la vez que lo aterró —¿Conocer a los padres de Sakura, él? ¿Él?— no tuvo más remedio que seguirla hasta su casa una vez terminaron los entrenamientos de la tarde, en los cuales ella estaba en calidad de asistente, pues conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que tarde o temprano se terminaría sobreexigiendo y lastimando.

—¡Mamá! —la mujer comenzó a llamar a su progenitora una vez traspasaron el umbral de la puerta de madera y conforme más se adentraban, conforme más se iba esparciendo la voz de Sakura por el vestíbulo, más le parecía a Naruto todo eso un sueño—. Mamá, ¿podrías venir por favor?

La voz de una mujer le contestó desde la cocina, parecía ligeramente molesta ante el tono con el cual le era exigido presentarse, pero todo rastro de enfado se borró de su rostro cuando se encontró con las dos figuras frente a ella, unidos de una extraña manera que ella no pudo explicar —no se tomaban de las manos, ni se hacían algún gesto cariñoso, pero ella sabía... sabía por su presencia, por la fuerza que emanaban al mismo tiempo, lo que iban a decirle.

Sakura tomó aire como si se preparara para sofocar un gran incendio, casi se sentía enfrentándose a Ino, aunque luego averiguaría que no era necesario.

—Mamá, Naruto y yo estamos saliendo —lo dijo con la voz en cuello, como si de otra manera pudiera ser refutada. Luego hizo que el rubio que se había quedado de piedra y con la risa atorada en la garganta, se adelantara para saludarla—. Y no me importa lo que digas, ¿vale?

La mujer se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que Naruto perdía todo el control sobre su persona y le secundaba en una carcajada general, de la cual Sakura se quedó tan sorprendida que parecía un pez fuera del agua: abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir.

—Ay, niña, no hace falta que me pidas permiso, ¡si la idea me encanta! ¡Tener a un héroe en la familia!

Y luego siguió riéndose como si aquél espectáculo fuera tan exótico como ver a Kakashi bailando con vestido de mujer. Naruto por su parte, se reía de lo exagerado de la situación y por otro lado, también de inmenso alivio.

Todo aquello era descabellado, pero terminó por deschavetarse aún más cuando Sakura también se unió a las risas: aquél extraño entendimiento entre _la suegra_ —y la palabra la ruborizó en extremo— y _el yerno_, pintaba casi como de final de cuento de hadas. Absurdo pero feliz.


	27. Interludio

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **15. Interludio

* * *

Una vez superado el obstáculo —inexistente— de sus padres, para Sakura comenzó una vida de vertiginosa felicidad. Hacía lo que muchas otras chicas de su edad, se preocupaba por temas triviales en los cuales sólo había soñado de chiquilla y, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía permitido divertirse. Divertirse, preocuparse por lo que se pondría al día siguiente, incluso hasta de vez en cuando descubría las cosquillas de los celos —absurdos— en su estómago, mismas que luego eran reemplazadas con pura vergüenza.

—¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, Sakura-chan? —era la pregunta que siempre le hacía Naruto una vez terminaban los deberes del día, sin importar cuán cansado estuviera o si estaba recién de regreso de una misión, nunca persía oportunidad de invitarla a salir, como si todavía creyese ilusamente que todo era irreal.

Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón, dubitativa. Definitivamente quedaban descartados todos los establecimientos de comida, en los cuales se sentía como un monstruo de feria —no porque le diera vergüenza que la vieran con Naruto, sino más bien por la simpatía y burla general que inspiraba, como un ya era hora, susurrado por todo Konoha, que sólo la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Hmmm —¿Dónde no habían probado aún? Resultaba condenadamente difícil encontrar un lugar divertido al cual pudieran acudir y su cerebro funcionaba con tortuosa lentitud—. Hmmm —repitió, sin notar que el rubio no le hacía mucho caso a sus vacilaciones y observaba interés, la mano inerte que Sakura tenía a su lado, como sopesando si podía atreverse a tomarla.

Quizás no se molestaría tanto como para soltarle un puñetazo que lo mandara volando hacia la villa de la Arena, pero no quería arriesgarse o más bien, sentía demasiados nervios, porque ella nunca lo había tomado de la mano —aunque sí se habían besado más de un par de veces, pero era diferente, era diferente—, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué no hacer?

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propias cavilaciones cuando a Ino se le ocurrió pasar por allí. Y la rubia soltó una carcajada ante la escena que deleitaba sus ojos esa tarde noche, pues veía a un par de gemelos no físicamente idénticos, pero sí mentalmente, por sus expresiones ausentes y hasta casi cómicas, deliberando algo seguramente tonto e infantil como ellos.

—¿Sakura, has olvidado como respirar? —se atrevió a decir, conteniendo la risa que luchaba por escapar de sus pulmones—. ¡Si Naruto te ha dejado sin aire deberías de irte pensando que eso no es digno de las señoritas...! ¡Si es que sabes _a lo que me refiero_!

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se cerraron hasta formar dos pequeñas rendijas y Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa para responderle, del modo más educado que pudo, que se fuera mucho al carajo, momento en el cual Naruto decidió armarse de valor y tomarle la mano —¿Había salvado la villa y no podía hacer eso?.

Sí, le había tomado de la mano y eso logró distraerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de Ino riendo aún más fuerte ante la _enternecedora_ escena.


	28. Tregua

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **19. Tregua

* * *

Técnicamente no estaban haciendo nada malo —no hicieron, más bien—, pero aún así, aún convenciéndose de ello, una pequeña voz guerrera dentro de su mente le carcomía los nervios esa noche. No había sido empujada a ello, nadie le había puesto un revólver en la cabeza, ella lo había decidido, yendo muy en contra de sus deseos infantiles: Sí, casarse de blanco y luego, como un acto mágico ritual, entregarse esa noche y únicamente esa noche. Pero todo había salido alrevés y si seguía pensándolo iba a estallar, había pasado y ya está, ¿no podía tener una tregua consigo misma?

Seguro su madre se volvería loca si lo supiera y qué decir de su padre, saldría con una pistola en mano para matar al bastardo. Pero bien visto, no había bastardo aprovechado al cual matar y ella tampoco podría afirmar con certeza que no había estado esperándolo, casi hasta deseándolo inconscientemente. Era mujer, con un carajo, era mujer y después de que los besos pasaron de ser eso y los abrazos cobraron vida propia, ni ella misma supo detenerse. O más bien: ni ella misma quiso detenerse. Y todo sucedió. Y por supuesto, no fue tan perfecto y mágico como lo hacían pasar en las películas, la entrega total y las palabras bonitas bajo las sábanas. Le había dolido, le había gustado, había experimentado tantas cosas... Y por supuesto, no era su noche de bodas. Y por supuesto, todavía no planeaba casarse —¡Joder, que tenía dieciocho años!—, pero aquello había terminado como una necesidad, algo inevitable.

_Bonito_, sí. Nuevo, extraño,_ diferente._

Una lástima que Naruto no compartiera dichos pensamientos con ella, no cuando estaba dormido a su lado con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fueran sus sueños y la almohada que abrazaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, diciendo su nombre.

Qué tonto, si tan sólo abriera los ojos, no tendría que abrazar a esa almohada más.


	29. Debilidad

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **13. Debilidad

* * *

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más asustado —y sí, ya le habían pasado por la mente las guerras y conflictos que tuvo que enfrentar, descartándolos como niñerías—, nunca en su vida había sentido tal presión sobre sus hombros, constantemente habituados a soportar cargas demasiado pesadas, cargas que la vida había impuesto en él sin siquiera preguntarle. Naruto se sentía a punto de devolver el estómago —y buena parte del ramen de esa mañana habría quedado horrible como decorado en la casa de los Haruno, mucho más en esa solemnte ocasión—, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vencer a esa extraña debilidad en su voz, en su mente y en sus facciones. Después de todo lo que se proponía era grande y si uno tenía la voz aplastada, como de niño de cuatro años, el efecto podría arruinarse.

—Quiero casarme con su hija —anunció al aire que lo separaba del señor Haruno. Se sentía tan pasado de moda haciendo algo de esa magnitud, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir el consejo que alguna vez le dio Jiraiya para ese tipo de situaciones especiales—. Y venía a pedirle que me diera su permiso, por favor.

El patriarca de los Haruno lo miró con cierta diversión teñida de miedo en los ojos. Tenían veintitrés años, ¿qué necesidad había de una boda? Su mente le trajo la respuesta en un parpadeo, pero prefirió no pensarla, prefirió seguirse engañando sólo un poquito sobre su hija, fingir que todavía era una niña y no una adulta con motivaciones mucho más profundas que un capricho. Amor, pues. Amor, aunque la palabra amenazara con quemarle la garganta y los ojos, de paso.

El hombre estaba a punto de preguntarle a Naruto si la cuidaría y todo ese tipo de cosas que dicen los padres sentimentales cuando luchan por desprenderse de sus hijos —hasta parecía más difícil siendo ella su única hija—, pero el hombre se detuvo al ver que todas sus dudas eran resueltas con tan sólo verlo a los ojos. Por supuesto, había defendido a la villa en incontables ocasiones, peligrosas y tristes. Y si había defendido a la villa de esa manera tan arrebatada —y si iba a ser Hokage, también—, ¿qué podía esperar de la defensa de su hija? Tan sólo altos honores.

—Pueden —dijo por fin, tras una larga pausa que al rubio le pareció eterna.

Naruto sonrió, visiblemente aliviado. Sus padres lo sabían y casi media Konoha también: Ahora sólo faltaba decírselo a ella y esperar que no lo matara por la impresión.


	30. Futuro

**Título: **30 son mejores que 1  
**Pareja: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Notas: **Shippuuden, sin ninguna línea de tiempo en específico.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
**Tabla de retos: **Momentos  
**Tema: **11. Futuro

* * *

No todo estaba tan mal como parecía, de hecho, nada lo estaba, era sólo su histeria haciendo mella de nuevo en sus siempre destrozados nervios. Sí, habían decidido casarse —luego de que ella pegara un grito en el cielo por la impresión— y sí, se habían casado —Ino había estado felizmente insoportable durante el periodo antecedente a la boda—, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien. Condenadamente bien, como sólo había soñado en su infancia, con corazones y confetis ridículos cayendo del cielo y con una persona en la cual no había pensado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Bien, perfecto, sin él.

Bueno, las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes de ahora en adelante. Porque si Naruto se había tomado el lujo de asustarla cuando le pidió matrimonio —bueno, no la había asustado, pero sí que la había impresionado—, ahora era el momento perfecto para que ella se tomara venganza. De él y de todos, en realidad. Y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras pensaba en sus diversas reacciones, en sus miradas dilatadas por el terror y la sorpresa, pero también por la felicidad.

Sakura miró por la ventana en espera de que su esposo —y la palabra seguía sonando rara aún después de dos años—, se apareciera por el umbral de la puerta. Venganza bramaba su cerebro aletargado, en shock. ¡Venganza y... un bebé! ¡Joder, un bebé, según la prueba de embarazo que sostenía entre las manos! Un bebé, el futuro creciendo dentro de su vientre y quizás, si tenía suerte, un buen paro cardiaco de venganza en su esposo, quien se estaba demorando en llegar.

Ya se las vería con ella cuando llegara y, si tenía suerte en la ejecución de los sellos, con treinta de sus clones de sombra, para rememorar el día en que toda aquella locura —hermosa y feliz locura—, había comenzado. Después de todo, nada como una muchedumbre para expresar las buenas nuevas, mismas que él le había dado tantos años atrás, quizás en un día como aquél: que algo inminente estaba por pasar e iban juntos a enfrentarlo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas finales de la Autora:** Y SÍ _tenía_ que salir con mi final cursi de cuento de hadas x'D. Me disculpo por ello y por el desastre que podrían parecer estos últimos capítulos, donde al final me terminé olvidando del concepto que quería con los clones (créanme que la historia era diferente, pero al final no sé qué me pasó y todo terminó patas arriba), pero con todo y eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no arrojen tantos tomates ante el final tan ñoño y rosa que siempre tengo que darle a todas mis historias (manías mías y demasiados cuentos con finales felices en la niñez x'DD).

No tengo palabras para agradecer cada uno de los reviews y a las personas que leyeron esta historia (se me caerían las manos ante tantos comentarios, tantos que me sorprenden), muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado hasta el final, por muy cliché que éste sea y por mucho que la autora no madure y se dedique a plantar finales felices como habichuelas, gracias, gracias, de verdad :(. No prometo nada en un mes o dos, pero estaré volviendo a esta pareja con dos historias largas, bueno... no sé si llamarlas largas, digamos que serán como mini-longfics (? con tablas de temas como ésta, pero con diferentes tramas, pero como dije, no sé cuándo será, ya veremos. Por lo mientras, es todo de mi parte.

Gracias —de nuevo, ya parezco disco rayado x'3—, por leer y comentar.

Muchos saludos a todos, nos veremos después, quizás~


End file.
